


In which Scourge Sisters aren't very good at negotiation, and Seers perhaps are.

by axolotlsGambit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, arguably abusive relationship dynamics, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlsGambit/pseuds/axolotlsGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GC: 1 PROPOS3 4 T3MPOR4RY MOR4TOR1UM ON OUR MOR4TOR1UM ON T4LK1NG 4BOUT L4ST N1GHT</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Scourge Sisters aren't very good at negotiation, and Seers perhaps are.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signalbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/gifts).



AG: Hey Pyrope, long time no see.  
GC: 1 H4V3 NOT S33N YOU 1N Y34RS VR1SK4  
GC: THOUGH YOUR C3RUL34N R33K 1S ST1LL FR3SH!  
AG: Oh right! 8ecause you can't see again.  
AG: My 8ad! Irons in the fire, you know how it is.  
GC: VR1SK4 SOM3T1M3S 1 W4NT TO T4K3 4LL BUT ON3 OF YOUR 1RONS 4ND B3ND TH3M 4LL MYS3LF  
GC: 4ND M4K3 4 C4G3 OUT OF TH3 1RONS 4ND LOCK YOU 1N 1T  
GC: 4ND TH3N PROD YOU W1TH TH3 R3M41N1NG 1RON OV3R 4ND OV3R 4ND OV3R 4G41N  
AG: ........  
AG: I thought we weren't going to talk a8out last night.  
GC: OH R1GHT  
GC: TH3N WHY 4R3 YOU TROLL1NG M3, S3RK3T?  
GC: R34DY TO TURN YOURS3LF 1N?  
AG: You trolled me, legislaughingstock, you tell me.  
GC: NO UH  
GC: YOU TROLL3D M3  
AG: I t8tally d8d not!!!!!!!!  
GC:  
AG: Shit.

  


GC: M1SS L4LOND3  
GC: 1 R3QU1R3 YOUR 4SS1ST4NC3  
TT: Good morning, Terezi. I require assisting you.  
GC: TH4T 1S NOT 4CTU4LLY HOW 1T WORKS!  
TT: I know. However, I enjoy mirroring your strange mix of formality and forthrightness back to you.  
TT: Had there been a Troll Sigmund Freud, I suspect that would have been his major technique that did not involve bloodletting.  
TT: Regardless, please tell me how I can help.  
GC: QU4DR4NTS 4R3 CONFUS1NG  
TT: I agree.  
TT: Aren't there others you could ask quadrant questions of, however?  
TT: Perhaps one of our companions who grew up with the system could help you explicate your difficulty.  
GC: YOU M1SUND3RST4ND TH3M TH3 L34ST OF 4NYON3 1 C4N T4LK TO 4BOUT TH1S  
TT: Is this a pale proposition, Ms. Pyrope?  
TT: I'll be flattered, if I'm not misunderstanding.  
GC: H3H3  
GC: TH1S 1S WHY 1 H4D TO T4LK TO YOU  
GC: YOU 4R3 MUCH FUNN13R TH4N 4NYON3 3LS3 1 COULD H4V3 4SK3D  
GC: 4ND YOUR CUTT1NG S4RC4SM H4S 4 PL34S4NT COOL FL4VOR  
TT: That was not a no.  
GC: NOR W4S 1T 4 Y3S!  
GC: P3RH4PS YOU 4R3 OUT LOOK1NG FOR P4L3 SOL1C1T4T1ONS  
GC: 4ND YOUR QU3ST1ON 1S 4CTU4LLY TH3 1NT3R3ST1NG PO1NT OF D1SCUSS1ON H3R3  
TT: Yes, Terezi darling, you are harder to curl around a finger than many of our compatriots. But turning the question on the interlocutor is child's play. Something's shaken you. Would you prefer to discuss your original point?  
GC: Y3S  
GC: HOLD ON

  


AG: Where'd you go????????  
GC: HOLD YOUR HOOFB34STS  
GC: 1 H4V3 OTH3R TH1NGS TO DO YOU KNOW!  
GC: YOU 4R3 NOT TH3 ONLY TROLL 3NG4G3D 1N M3T4LLURGY S3RK3T  
AG: Ugh, fiiiiiiiine. This is what I get for checking in on you, anyway.  
AG: Should have just left you to 8leed out!  
GC: YOU D1D  
AG: Did not!  
AG: Why do you think you woke up in your recuperacoon, huh?  
AG: It certainly wasn't 8ecause you passed out there!!!!!!!!  
GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D TO NOT T4LK1NG 4BOUT L4ST N1GHT  
AG: I'm just saying.  
GC: >:[  


  


GC: SORRY 4BOUT TH4T  
TT: It's fine, it gave me some time to make tea.  
TT: And possibly spike it.  
GC: >:[ >:[  
TT: I said 'possibly.' The tea is unspiked, and shall remain so. I'm just keeping you on your toes.  
GC: MOR3 L1K3 K33P1NG M3 CONC3RN3D 4BOUT YOU  
GC: 1 C4NNOT T3LL 1F YOU 4R3 TRY1NG TO G3T M3 1NTO 4 P1L3 W1TH YOU  
GC: OR 1F TH1S 1S JUST SOM3 W31RD HUM4N TH1NG  
TT: You're very forward today.  
TT: Are you sure this conversation is about some other quadrant problem?  
GC: YOU 4R3 TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO W1LL NOT MOCK M3 M3RC1L3SSLY FOR TH1S  
TT: When you put it that way, I might be forced to. We have mockery lymph nodes, and we can't help what they secrete.  
GC: HUM4NS H4V3 NO SUCH NOD3S!!  
TT: Not humans in general, just Dave and I.  
GC: TH4T DO3S NOT T4ST3 L1K3 4 L13 BUT 1 4M PR3TTY SUR3 1T SHOULD  
GC: 1 4M ONTO YOU L4LOND3 >:]  
TT: And I am onto you. So who did you hook up with, Karkat?  
GC: J3GUS NO  
TT: Who was it, then?  
GC: 1 4M 4CKNOWL3DG1NG NO UPW4RD MOT1ON NOR T1NY S1CKL3S  
TT: That doesn't make me think Karkat any less.  
GC: YOU KNOW TH4T SH1P S41L3D 1NTO TH3 SUNR1S3 4 LONG T1M3 4GO  
TT: Do I?  
GC: YOU DO NOW!  
TT: Message received, my apologies. Should I back off?  
GC: NO  
TT: I see.  
GC: 1T W4S VR1SK4  
TT: ...  
TT: Perhaps it is for the best that I do not have have any mockery nodes or surprise secretions.  
TT: Are you in need of medical attention? I could drop by with a first aid kit. Needlekind might allow me to make some temporary improvements until we can reach a Life player.  
GC: TH1S 1S NOT R34LLY TH3 T1M3 TO B3 H1TT1NG ON M3  
TT: I didn't mean to hit on you.  
TT: ... As hard as I did.  
GC: >:| > :| >:P  
TT: Are you hurt, though?  
GC: NOT S3R1OUSLY  
GC: SH3 P4TCH3D M3 UP B3FOR3 SH3 L3FT  
GC: WH1CH 1S TH3 W31RD P4RT!  


   


GC: 1 PROPOS3 4 T3MPOR4RY MOR4TOR1UM ON OUR MOR4TOR1UM ON T4LK1NG 4BOUT L4ST N1GHT  
AG: Law schoolfeeding has made you even moooooooore 8oring.  
AG: What, you want to stop not talking just long enough to lecture me or something? How generous of you.  
AG: Yeah, how a8out no.  
GC: WH4T 1F YOU G3T TO D3C1D3 WH3N TO 3ND TH3 MOR4TOR1UM MOR4TOR1UM  
AG: It's not like you to negoti8 with pir8s. What's the catch?  
GC: NO C4TCH  
AG: As if I'd 8elieve that!  
GC: 1S 1T TH4T H4RD TO B3L13V3 1 W4NT TO T4LK TO YOU VR1SK4  
GC: 4R3 YOU R34LLY TH4T P4R4NO1D  
AG: Did you really that kill me?  
AG: Oh wait!!!!!!!! You did!!!!!!!!  
AG: I think the words for what I am 8eing right now are 'completely justifia8ly cautious,' and also 'awesome,' 8ecause I am always 8eing that.  
AG: Which you certainly seemed to think la  
AG: On previous occ8sions!!!!!!!!  
GC: >:|  
AG: I know there's teeth 8ehind that line, you can't fool me.  
GC: 1V3 N3V3R W4NT3D TO FOOL YOU VR1SK4 S3RK3T  
GC: UGH N3V3RM1ND  


  
 

TT: So since you said I shouldn't back off, which you are welcome to tell me to do, and since you are not responding, I am going to guess.  
TT: (And only See a little bit.)  
TT: You and Ms. Serket ended up hooking up, and you, probably both of you, lost a lot of blood.  
TT: It is my understanding that blood loss is fairly common in kismessitudes, and presumably in spade-struck one-night stands?  
TT: And while I can imagine you seeing spades for someone and opting for mind games, verbal barbs, and a lifetime of moral victories, Vriska Serket would opt for edged implements every time.  
TT: Which I suppose has a certain kind of appeal, and I can't really blame you for falling into bed with her once.  
TT: Or falling into knives, I suppose.  
TT: You said quadrants were confusing. Did she turn all lovey-kissy on you halfway through?  
TT: Like, 'I want to stab you in each piece of your heart, your toothsome kisses have converted me, let's get troll married and dash off to the islands together, I shall make you dinner every morning?'  
TT: That would confuse me. I'm not sure Vriska Serket is capable of love.  
GC: K4RK4T TH1NKS SH3S NOT C4P4BL3 OF H4T3  
GC: BUT 1 KNOW SH3S C4P4BL3 OF 3V3RYTH1NG 4ND TH4T 1S WHY SH3 1S SO D4NG3ROUS  
GC: 1 KNOW 1T 4S YOU KNOW 1T  
TT: You have a point.  
TT: So what did you do when she flipped red?  
GC: SH3 D1D NOT FL1P R3D  
GC: 1T W4S 4LL T33TH 4ND CL4WS  
GC: 4ND 1 H4V3 V3RY SH4RP T33TH >:]  
TT: Despite your choice of emoticon.  
GC: >:/

  
 

AG: Fine.  
AG: You get 8 lines of text and then I get to say as much as I want.  
AG: That's my offer, take it or leave it, Pyrope.  
AG: Well?  
GC: UGH F1N3  
AG: That's line one!  
GC: YOU 4R3 TH3 WORST  
GC: 4ND Y3S 1 4M OK4Y  
GC: 1 HOP3 YOU 4R3 4LSO OK4Y 4LTHOUGH 1T WOULD B3 1D34L 1F YOU W3R3 ST1LL HURT1NG 1N SOM3 PL4C3S 4LSO  
GC: 1TS D1FF3R3NT TO T4ST3 YOUR BLOOD 1NS1D3 YOU WH3R3 1TS COLD3R  
GC: YOUV3 GROWN BUT 1 DONT TH1NK YOUV3 GROWN UP  
GC: WH4T QU4DR4NT D1D YOU M34N TH4T TO B3?  
AG: That's only seven.  
AG: And it's so oooooooo8vious what quadrant I meant that only someone like you would possi8ly feel the need to ask.  
AG: I mean, how could you not tell? Do I have to spell everything out for you????????  
GC: SO YOU DONT KNOW 31TH3R  
AG: ::::(

  


GC: TH3 PROBL3M 1S  
GC: TH3 WHOL3 TH1NG W4S 4 B1T T3ND3R  
GC: OF COURS3 1 W4S B1T1NG H3R L1PS  
GC: BUT 1T F3LT N1C3?  
TT: Do tell.  
GC: L1K3 1 W4S NOT B1T1NG H3R B3C4US3 1 W4NT3D TO T34R H3R 4P4RT  
GC: JUST B3C4US3 1T F3LT GOOD TO B1T3 H3R  
GC: 4ND SH3 S33M3D TO TH1NK 1T F3LT GOOD 4LSO?  
GC: 1 D1DNT W4NT TO T34R H3R 4P4RT N3C3SS4R1LY  
GC: 4LTHOUGH 1 D1D WH3N 1 WOK3 UP TH3S3 BRU1S3S 4R3 CONFUS1NG >:[  
TT: Bruises.  
GC: 4MB1GUOUS BRU1S3S!  
GC: THROWN 4G41NST TH3 W4LL? SP4D3S  
GC: CL4WS DOWN TH3 B4CK? SP4D3S  
GC: B1T3 M4RKS DOWN TH3 FRONT TH4T D1DNT DR4W BLOOD? 4MB1GUOUS  
GC: L4CK OF BRU1S3S OR T34RS TO TH3 NOOK? D1STR3SS1NGLY R3D  
TT: I see.  
GC: G3T YOUR H4ND OUT OF YOUR P4NTS L4LOND3  
TT: I resent that implication.  
TT: I am wearing a skirt, as is my habit.  
GC: 1 4M B3S13G3D BY M1X3D M3SS4G3S ON 4LL S1D3S  
GC: P3RH4PS 1 N33D TO  
GC: 1NV3ST1G4T3 >:]  
TT: One case at a time, Sherlock.  
TT: Do you love her?  
GC: OBJ3CT1ON!  
GC: TH4T QU3ST1ON 1S NOT G3RM4N3 TO TH3 1NV3ST1G4T1ON  
GC: YOUR HUM4N TH3R4PULV3R1Z3R W4YS W1LL ONLY D3L4Y PROS3CUT1ON  
TT: So yes.  
GC: M4YB3?  
GC: 1 N3V3R R34LLY UND3RSTOOD LOV3  
TT: The trick is, instead of thinking of it as the opposite of hate, think of it as hating someone and wanting to do nice things for them instead of mean ones.  
GC: L1K3 4N 4USP1ST1C3  
TT: Nice things with tongue.  
GC: HM  


AG: Wait, you liked tasting my 8lood inside me????????  
AG: That's the grossest thing I've ever heard, Pyrope.  
AG: Pyrope?  
AG: Oh, right, I told you you could only say eight lines.  
AG: Which means I get to talk to you and you don't get to say anything 8ack! Wow, I am so smart. Soooooooo smart.  
AG: 8ut I guess you know that since you are apparently all a8out riding my 8ulge? I can't 8lame you, I would ride my 8ulge if I weren't me.  
AG: 8ut I am me!  
AG: I miss the Scourge Sisters.  
AG: I miss killing people together and then laying naked staring at the moons.  
AG: And I guess you're only a8out killing specific people now or some 8ullshit????????  
AG: So may8e we could just tear each other apart, 8ut carefully so that we could do it again, so you wouldn't have to 8e all JUST1C3! at me a8out it.  
AG: And then we could just........ kiss?  
AG: What the fuck quadrant is that????????  
AG: Ugh I feel like a fucking f8ilure of a troll even s8ying these things to you.  
AG: Just delete this message.  
AG: In fact, delete all these fucking messages and never talk to me again.  
GC: W41T VR1SK4 1 W4S NOT R34D1NG G1V3 M3 4 M1NUT3  
GC: STOP B31NG SO DR4M4T1C!  
AG: You weren't even reading????????  
AG: I was pouring my sad-sack heart out to you and you were off fucking around????????  
AG: You 8ring out the worst in me, Pyrope.  
GC: JUST HOLD ON  
GC: PL34S3  
AG: What if I don't?  
GC: TH3N W3 W1LL NOT WORK TH1S SH1T OUT  
GC: 4ND PROB4BLY NOT K1SS 4G41N  
GC: WH1CH 1S NOT WH4T 31TH3R OF US W4NT SO JUST  
GC: HOLD ON  
AG: What????????  


 

GC: ROS3 TH1S 1S 1MPORT4NT  
GC: VR1SK4 1S FR34K1NG OUT  
GC: WH4T DO 1 DO  
TT: I'm not sure I'm the right person to contact here.  
TT: Does she have a moirail?  
GC: NO  
GC: SH3 H4S DR1V3N 3V3RYON3 3LS3 4W4Y FROM H3R  
GC: 1 4M WORR13D SH3 W1LL DO SOM3TH1NG STUP1D  
TT: Like?  
GC: L1K3 NOT SL33P W1TH M3 4G41N  
TT: Terezi.  
GC: OR M4YB3 L1K3 SL33P W1TH M3 4G41N?  
TT: It sounds like you are the one freaking out.  
GC: W3LL  
GC: W3 4R3 BOTH FR34K1NG OUT TH3N  
GC: M4YB3 1 SHOULD G1V3 UP ON H3R  
GC: 1 SHOULD JUST L3T H3R GO  
GC: 3V3N K1LL1NG H3R D1DNT 3ND 1T  
TT: There were extenuating circumstances.  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO T1M3L1N3 WH3R3 1 C4N G3T 4W4Y FROM VR1SK4 >:[  
GC: 1 H4V3 S33N 1T 1N MY M1NDS 3Y3  
TT: Terezi.  
TT: Take a deep breath.  
TT: Now exhale.  
TT: The important part is not if you can get away from her.  
TT: It is whether or not you want to.  
GC: CHO1C3 1S NOT 1MPORT4NT?  
TT: You're right, it is. Pardon. Let me rephrase.  
TT: Choice is important. And if it's true that you can't escape Vriska no matter what, then that's an awful fate. But I suspect that your mind's eye is clouded by your feelings here.  
GC: 34SY FOR YOU TO S4Y!  
TT: Can you taste a future for yourself without her?  
GC: 1T 1S BL4ND  
GC: MOR3 4SH3N TH4N CLUBS  
TT: No wonder you can't see a future without her.  
TT: You don't want one.  
GC: M1SS L4LOND3 WHY DO YOU H4V3 TO B3 SO CORR3CT  
TT: Would it be presumptuous to say:  
TT: <>  
TT: ?  
GC: L3T M3 G3T B4CK TO YOU  
TT: Acceptable.  


  
 

GC: VR1SK4 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3  
GC: P4G1NG VR1SK4 S3RK3T  
AG: What.  
GC: H1  
GC: 1 4LSO M1SS TH3 SCOURG3 S1ST3RS  
GC: W3 W3R3 UNSTOPP4BL3 TOG3TH3R!  
GC: BUT W3 D1D NOT KNOW WH4T W3 W3R3 DO1NG  
GC: 4ND 4S SUCH W3 M4D3 SOM3 T3RR1BL3 M1ST4K3S  
AG: Like murdering me????????  
GC: OR L1K3 MUD3R1NG T4VROS  
GC: H1S BODY PR4CT1C4LLY F3LL ON M3 YOU KNOW  
AG: That's not the same thing as killing me! That's not even the same kind of thing.  
GC: H4V3 YOU 4SK3D T4VROS?  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1T M1GHT B3 TH3 S4M3 C4T3GORY OF TH1NG FOR H1M  
AG: If I wanted a lecture I didn't need to put out first, Pyrope.  
AG: Can it.  
GC: S33 TH1S 1S TH3 K1ND OF TH1NG TH4T M4K3S 1T H4RD TO LOV3 YOU  
AG: Wh8t????????  
GC: 1T 1S SO H4RD TO T4LK TO YOU  
GC: 3V3RYTH1NG 1S 4BOUT YOU 4ND HOW 4W3SOM3 YOU 4R3 4ND HOW YOU C4N DO NO WRONG  
GC: 4ND 1 3X1ST 4S SOM3 K1ND OF FO1L TO YOUR BULLSH1T H3RO STORY  
GC: TH4T 1S NOT WH4T 1 W4NT OUT OF 4 R3L4T1ONSH1P  
AG: Have you considered d8ing 'get the fuck out of here,' then?  
AG: I hear 'fuck you and die' is looking to pail 8efore the drones arrive!!!!!!!! 8etter go hit that!  
GC: BUT OTH3R T1M3S  
GC: OTH3R T1M3S M1SS S3RK3T  
GC: OTH3R T1M3S YOU 4R3 4CTU4LLY TH3 83ST TH3R3 1S  
GC: BUT TH4T 1S NOT 4LL TH3R3 1S TO S4Y ON TH3 M4TT3R  
GC: 4ND 1 W4NT TO H4V3 TH3 CH4NC3 TO S4Y 4LL OF 1T TO YOU  
AG: That is not the quadrant I expected.  
AG: You are full of shitty surprises.  
GC: NO BUT 1 W4NT TO S4Y 1T 1N B3TW33N M4K3OUTS  
GC: 4ND 4LSO BL33D YOU DRY SOM3T1M3S  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1T 1S 3V3N 4 QU4DR4NT >:|  
AG: Wow you are so 8ad at romance, Pyrope.  
AG: This was your plan to woo me?  
AG: Falling all over yourself not knowing what quadrants are?  
GC: OH COM3 ON  
GC: 4S 1F YOU H4D 4N 3X4CT QU4DR4NT YOU W4NT3D M3 1N  
GC: OR 4NYON3!  
AG: Oh don't 8e so fucking high and mighty with me, Terezi.  
AG: Or anyone. Wow. Classy!!!!!!!!  
AG: What a classy dame you are. It is good to know you are here to tell me what things I've done right and what things I've done wrong.  
AG: You think I don't feel 8ad a8out Tavros???????? I knew it was a mistake the instant I killed him.  
GC: TH4T K1ND OF PROV3S MY PO1NT  
AG: 8oo fucking hoo! It won't 8ring him 8ack! Except he is 8ack, and so am I, and when I try to do 8etter, no one cares, and when I don't try to do 8etter you use it to proooooooove just how awful I always was.  
AG: Vriska, the irredeema8le.  
AG: 8luh 8luh, spider8itch. That's me. And you know what? Fuck it. Fine.  
AG: I wouldn't even talk to you if you didn't respect me in some twisted way without me having to mind control you into it.  
AG: And I miss your trust.  
AG: When we all came 8ack I thought may8e it was a chance to start over and have you trust me.  
AG: And you just........ hold me at arm's length like some kind of monster.  
AG: May8e I am a monster. Fine.  
AG: 8ut I won't 8e your unquadranted fuckmonster who you won't take your walls down for.  
AG: I came to you 8ecause I wanted you to let me in again, okay?  
AG: And I thought may8e you'd do it with h8, and you kept me at 8ay, and I thought may8e you'd do it with love.  
AG: But no! More Legislacer8or Terezi Pyrope, cool and collected even when confessing some fucked up no quadrant lust.  
AG: It's not that I want to see you 8leed, Redglare. I've seen it. I've 8athed in it.  
AG: I want to feel you suffer.  
AG: I want to know that of all of the things I've done to get your attention, one of them, just one, has hurt you.  
GC: VR1SK4  
GC: 3V3RYTH1NG YOU H4V3 3V3R DON3 H4S HURT M3  
GC: 3V3RY T1NY B3TR4Y4L 3V3RY ST4B 1N TH3 B4CK  
GC: 3V3RY T1M3 YOU HURT SOM3ON3 1 C4R3D 4BOUT  
GC: 3V3RY T1M3 YOU HURT YOURS3LF  
GC: 1F YOU JUST W4NT TO HURT M3  
GC: PL34S3  
GC: CUT OUT TH3 M1DDL3M4N  
GC: YOU C4NNOT F33L M3 SUFF3R B3C4US3 1T 1S TH3 B4CKGROUND R4D14T1ON OF OUR R3L4T1ONSH1P  
GC: YOU C4NNOT 3NT3R MY M1ND B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 4LW4YS 4LR34DY H3R3  
GC: 1F YOU W4NT TO T4ST3 MY SUFF3R1NG  
GC: H4V3 TH3 D3C3NCY TO COM3 H3R3 4ND DO 1T W1TH YOUR TONGU3  
AG: Deal.  


  


GC: ROS3 1 TH1NK 1 JUST M4D3 4 M1ST4K3  
TT: Mistakes are a crucial part of becoming who we are.  
GC: 4 V3RY S3XY S3RK3T M1ST4K3  
TT: Oh?  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO N33D SOM3ON3 TO COM3 4ND CL34N UP 4FT3R M3  
GC: 1N PROB4BLY 4ROUND S1X HOURS  
TT: Not eight?  
GC: B3TT3R M4K3 1T 31GHT  
GC: 1LL TRY TO F1ND SOM3TH1NG SOFT TO M4K3 4 P1L3 OF  
GC: HOP3FULLY 1T W1LL NOT B3 P13C3S OF TROLL  
TT: Are you sure you're going to be okay?  
TT: I could come there now.  
GC: NO ROS3  
GC: 1 4M NOT SUR3 1 4M GO1NG TO B3 OK4Y  
TT: Trolls don't have safewords, do they.  
GC: W3 DONT N33D S4F3WORDS  
GC: W3 H4V3 MO1R41LS  
GC: <>  
TT: That is a deeply troubling statement.  
TT: I look forward to hearing all about it.  
TT: <>  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, signalbeam! I read your dear author letter and saw that you appreciate the ways Terezi and Vriska are beautiful, damaged, engaging self-saboteurs and I hope I was able to capture that for you here? I hadn't considered Rose/Terezi seriously before but you put the idea in my head and now I really like it. 
> 
> Also, thank you skylark, for betaing this for me on incredibly short notice! You are an excellent writer, friend, and periodic co-conspirator.


End file.
